Seaside Aesthetic
by erutachi
Summary: Need I explain? A compilation of every social media post that's killed the phandom as of late. Dan and Phil's romantic birthday walk


**A/N: I got excited and wrote this in about 2 hours so sorry if it's bad. I have a sort of bonus scene I can upload as a chapter 2 if you're interested so let me know if you like. Okay now go pheel the pheels. Bye.**

January 30th, 2017

The two boys had just finished a long but pleasant birthday brunch in the cozy kitchen of Phil's family home. After a few hours of pancakes and coffee and chatting with Phil's family, they we're feeling quiet full and happy. After being banned from helping with the cleaning up, the two decided to slip out for a walk in order to get some fresh air and a little alone time. The wind was chilly against the exposed skin of their faces, but neither of them minded. They were content to simply walk in silence, fingers intertwined and enjoying each other's presence. Dan stopped every now and then to take various picture of the landscape. Phil, oblivious to his partner's artistic side ventures, continued walking. He stumbled a bit and made a noise of protest as his momentum pulled his hand from Dan's. He turned around to see what the younger boy was doing only to find himself face to face with a phone.

*click*

"What are you doing?" complained Phil. One hand coming up to block his face from view and the other reaching out to find Dan's again. Laughing, Dan stepped closer, ignoring Phil's out stretched hand in favor of sliding his arms around his waist.

"Just capturing the views," he smirked before planting a kiss on his cold lips.

Phil smiled and rested his head against Dan's, relishing in the feeling of being in his arms. The waves lapped peacefully in the background, the smell of the sea air mixing with the smell of Dan, and for a moment, everything was perfect. Of course, this being Phil Lester, the universe couldn't allow this moment to go by without ruining it with something utterly bizarre. There was a commotion of flapping wings above their heads and suddenly something thumped to the ground in front of the boys. Phil leaned forward to examine the object, reeling backwards in disgust.

"It's a rat!" he exclaimed, "a dead rat."

"It's a sign" said Dan, working hard to keep a straight face.

"A sign of what?" Phil was mostly bother about his moment with Dan being over, but he still didn't like the sound of whatever it was Dan was implying.

"You're thirty now, you're well on your way to death"

"Shut up!" Phil shoved Dan away but couldn't help but laugh. Dan's eyes crinkled as his somber façade dropped. Laughing he slung his arm around Phil's shoulder and kissed his temple.

"You spoon" he mumbled into the wind ruffled black hair.

The continued down their path, their laughter ringing through the crisp air as they playfully poked and prodded one another. Occasionally bumping hips in an effort to make the other stumble. Dan continued to snap photos of the scenery and Phil, ignoring the whined protests he got every time he pointed his phone Phil's way. Eventually tiring of his own personal paparazzi, Phil made a swipe and tried to grab Dan's phone from him. Dan just laughed and skipped out of reach. He continued to stay just out of Phil's reach, the whole time taking rapid fire pictures. The two boys chased each other a little ways, growing breathless both from the physical activity and from their relentless giggling. Unfortunately, Dan was paying too much attention to antagonizing his boyfriend, and not enough attention to where he was going. His foot hit a rock and he lurched forward a few steps. Conveniently the ground in front of him sloped downward rather than continuing on as he expected.

"Phil!" He barely had time to get that one word out before tumbling down the hill, legs flailing like a baby giraffe.

He lay defeated at the bottom of the hill for a moment, his pride hurting more than anything else. He looked to the top of the hill to see Phil doubled over in laughter. Scowling, Dan sorted his limbs out and began clambering back up the hill. By the time he reached the top, Phil was crying from laughing. He wasted no time in whipping his phone out and getting his revenge, although the dirt and grass covering Dan was almost payment enough.

"A-are…you..o-kay?" Phil could barely breathe, let alone talk. Dan lip pushed out as he pouted harder.

"No."

"Aw come on, Dan. Don't sulk." Phil tried hard to regain his composure, but he couldn't stop the occasional giggle escaping his lips. He reached out to grab Dan's hand. Dan just looked at Phil without saying anything. His heart skipped a beat at Phil's touch, but he was too busy channeling his inner emo kid to admit it. Knowing full well that Dan was just being over dramatic, Phil started poking him trying to get him to break.

"Dan. Daaannn. Daniel. Danny. Dan. Dan. Dan." Still no response. Suddenly with an impish grin, Phil's hand shot up and attacked Dan's neck. With a shout, Dan's whole body jerked in surprise as he desperately tried to twist away from this assault. Phil dissolved into a fit of giggles again and wrapped his arms around his very disgruntled Dan.

"I love you" he laughed.

Dan made one last effort keep up his moody act, but he couldn't resist the big blue eyes staring back at his. He melted into Phil's embrace.

"I love you too" his whispered.

Phil smiled and brought Dan's mouth to meet his own. The world faded away around them, in that moment they were the only two people on earth, the only thing that mattered was the other. Dan broke away for a second, but kept his face close.

"Happy Birthday, my love" he breathed before once again bring his mouth to Phil's.


End file.
